1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to geophysical prospecting systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved seismic prospecting system wherein initial test information can be quickly obtained to provide specified reconnaissance data relative to a given area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many and varied teachings related to types and patterns of seismic source-receiver communications and there are many different types of receiver arrays, source arrays, and groups of such arrays which may be utilized in obtaining seismic information of predetermined content. Most sounding methods require, for best results, that the system consists of a large plurality of successive soundings, or source-reflection-receiver signal indications, compiled for a large number of locations of generally similar symmetry as effected at spaced locations along a predetermined line of survey. It is generally essential to operate along a line of survey in order to compile meaningful data which will then be checked through continuity of characteristics along the survey line. Recent innovations in shot patterns and data processing techniques have seen evolution of the crossed source-geophone pattern for determination of specific data, and a teaching of particular interest with respect to such information is U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,282 in the name of R. J. S. Brown et al. entitled "Method for Determining In-Line and Cross Dip Employing Cross Steering of Seismic Data" as filed on Jan. 29, 1968. In general, prior art methods are time consuming and better applied for detailing a given area rather than for fast reconnaissance.